Packets are known in the prior art for holding goods, such as pills. The packet may be made out one or more of sheets whose surfaces have several permanent pockets, formed by sewing, sealing, gluing, etc., with each capable of holding snugly, securely, one or more flexible pouches to contain small items such as pills. The pill-pouch-pocket-packet packet can be folded, and then securely closed with buttons, zippers, “hook and loop” devices, etc., and, as needed opened to easily remove any pouch to dispense its contents if it has any, or if the pouch is empty, fill it with small items such as pills.
This approach is not highly suitable for providing a sample of the pill with associated advertising materials. The present disclosure provides a packet which overcomes the problems of the prior art.